


American Money

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season 8 Canon Divergent, Song-based fic, borns, rated for language and imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: Based on the song American Money by BØRNS
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	American Money

**2000**  
_**I was there when you fell from the clouds // And landed in the desert // There was a thunder inside of my heart // There was a wonderful pleasure // And like a stallion racing the rain // You rode on the back of my bike // I knew from the song that you sang // You were my lover for life**_  
You were riding through the desert on your motorcycle when you saw the handsome hitchhiker. You knew you probably shouldn’t be picking him up, but you were a hunter, you could handle yourself if he turned out to be dangerous. You pulled over onto the shoulder of the highway and wheeled around to face him. “Need a lift?” you called as he jogged over to where you were.  
“Depends. You gonna try to murder me?” he replied.  
You took your helmet off and shook your hair out. “Depends. You gonna try to murder me first?”  
“I’d be a fool to wanna kill a dime like you,” he flirted, looking you over and stepping closer.  
“You’re not so bad yourself,” you flirted back, noting his gentle features-- most importantly his emerald pools. You passed him the helmet before telling him, “Hop on.” The clouds overhead darkened, and you knew the downpour was about to start any minute-- this area was long overdue for a rain.  
“Where are we headed?” he wondered as he mounted the bike behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
You had no idea why your heartbeat picked up speed when you felt him holding onto you, so you brushed it off as the adrenaline of picking up a stranger. “West. Any objections?” you responded.  
He fastened the helmet. “Nope.” A few hours later, you pulled over at a motel across the street from a bar and offered to split a room with Dean. “Hmm…” he pondered jokingly. “What are the sleeping arrangements?”  
“Woah, there, casanova. Don’t get ahead of yourself,” you snorted.  
“Sorry,” he chuckled and looked down. “How about I check in and meet you back out here?”  
“Or, you check in and then meet me across the street for a nightcap?” you offered. You hadn’t been planning on sleeping with him when you made said proposition, but after a few shots and a round of karaoke together, you felt more connected to him than you had to anyone in a while. 

**2003**  
_**Oh, there's no time to sleep // Oh, living in a dream**_  
You found yourself on the beach of a tropical island, you suspected somewhere in Hawaii maybe. Dean trudged towards you through the sand. “Are you gonna get in the water or am I supposed to enjoy this beach all by myself?” he questioned playfully.  
You responded with a pained chuckle. “I need you to sunscreen my back.” The words out of your mouth were almost a reflex.  
Dean eagerly leaned over to grab the bottle of lotion from the beach bag and positioned himself behind you to massage the sunscreen into your skin. “You know, this is a private part of the beach…” he murmured suggestively.  
You giggled. “This may come as a surprise to you, but I’m not a fan of getting sand in my unmentionables during sexy time,” you retorted.  
“Then I guess we’ll just have to go over to a rock or a tree.” He squeezed your shoulders.  
“Or we can just go back to the resort and do it in a nice big bed like boring people…”  
Suddenly you felt a stinging in your wrists, a ringing in your ears, an unsteadiness in your feet. Your mind was whirling with thoughts that you couldn’t sort through, whether your memories were real or just dreams.  
“Dean?” you croaked when you woke up. You were outside of an abandoned hotel.  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s me,” he said reassuringly, taking your face in his hands. “You let the djinn get you, you idiot.”  
“You got the drop on them, didn’t ya?” you remarked.  
Dean chuckled and pressed his forehead against yours. “That’s beside the point.”  
“Please,” you sneered weakly. “I’ve hunted with you and John long enough to know that I make the best bait.”  
He pulled back just far enough to look into your eyes. “I don’t care what you thought the best plan was. Don’t do it again,” he said firmly.  
You nodded, and he pressed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. “Stay with me tonight,” you pleaded, the dream the djinn gave you fresh on your mind.

 **2007**  
_**So we took to the Calico road // Running from the weather // There was a highway inside of her eyes // There was a buried treasure // And we got caught in the storm // You started flying a kite // At the end was the key to my heart // You were my lover for life**_  
“Dean, why are we running away?” you asked from the passenger seat of the impala. You hadn’t seen him in at least two years.  
He sighed deeply, and you knew whatever was about to come out of his mouth would be a lie. “Just needed some time off,” he said gruffly.  
“Dean… I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I don’t exactly believe you,” you joked.  
“I just… I don’t know if I’ll get to see you again. And I want to spend some more time with you before I miss out on the opportunity.”  
“Dean, you’re starting to sound like a Hallmark movie…”  
He shook his head. “Just let me have this, okay?”  
You nodded suspiciously. “Okay, but only if you pull over. It’s way too dark and this rain is coming down way too hard, there’s no way you can see anything. _I_ can’t see anything,” you told him. He exhaled frustratedly and did as you asked, turning the car off and scooting closer to you. “Will you please tell me what’s going on?” you begged, cupping his face in your hand.  
He shook his head. “You’re gonna hate me and call me an idiot,” he mumbled.  
You pulled his lips to yours, bribing him with a steamy kiss. “I already know you’re an idiot, and I don’t know what you could possibly tell me that would make me hate you,” you replied.  
“You said I could have this if I pulled over. We’re pulled over. Can we get to the good stuff now?” he asked impatiently.  
You dropped your hand and sat back. “Is that all I am to you? A hit of ‘the good stuff’ every once in a while?” you questioned.  
“No, no!” he exclaimed, taking your face in his hands. “You’re like a fucking treasure to me and I just don’t want to ruin my memories of you,” he whimpered before pulling you in to kiss you like it was the end of the world.

 **2010**  
_**So take me to the paradise // It's in your eyes // Green like american money // You taste just right // Sweet like Tennessee honey**_  
You hadn’t seen Dean since that night three years ago when you ran away for a little while. You’d only heard anything about him and his brother through the hunter network. He’d gone to Hell shortly after you saw him, and somehow came back. Then he and his brother kickstarted the apocalypse.  
That was about as much as you knew by the time he showed up on your doorstep. How he had even located you, you had no clue. But it didn’t particularly matter-- he looked beaten and broken when you saw him before you. He refused to even tell you why he came to you until you pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniels, which you refused to do until you took care of his wounds. “I still don’t get it, Dean,” you said after hearing the whole story, taking a swig of your whiskey. “I see you _once_ in the last five years, and only because you were condemned to Hell. And now that your brother is condemned to Hell, you show up again. What am I to you?”  
“You’re the only other person I know I can count on…” he murmured, leaning closer to you.  
“Yeah, well, I wish I could say the same for you.” You turned away.  
He gulped down the remainder of the liquor in his glass. “I should’ve let you help me when my dad went missing. You were like family, and I should’ve treated you that way,” he apologized.  
“You should’ve,” you muttered, turning back to face him and noticing his face was only inches from yours. You were practically drowning in those mossy orbs-- they’d been your paradise since the moment you saw him a decade ago.  
“I’m trying to make up for it. So will you please let me?” he whispered as he placed a hand on your cheek. You leaned into his touch and didn’t pull away when his lips met yours, savoring the sweet taste of Tennessee whiskey.

 **2012**  
_**We carved our love in the mountainside // We soaked our hearts in the rain // And I, waited my whole life, for you**_  
Dean made up for it by welcoming you back into his tiny family, even when he got Sam back. You were thankful that you at least had each other when you found yourselves trapped in Purgatory together. You had found a cave in the mountain that was formerly home to a vampire nest, which you and Dean quickly eliminated from the equation. Now this cave was home to you and Dean, and any monsters that tried to fuck that up, well you fucked them up.  
You had camouflaged your hiding spot for the night while Dean brought the fire down to a smolder. “How long has it been now?” you asked in a soft voice, sitting against the wall next to him and cuddling up.  
“Lost count. Few weeks?” he guessed as he threw his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close.  
“Sounds about right… Dean, what if we die here?” you worried.  
He yanked himself away to look you in the eyes. “I’m not gonna let that happen. We’ll find Cas again and find a way out.”  
But you weren’t as convinced. You rolled onto your knees and threw your leg across his lap, straddling him and pulling him in for a rough kiss. “Dean,” you whined, your body begging for some kind of relief from the tension that had been building over the weeks. “I can’t go one more minute in this shithole without you touching me,” you breathed against his lips. “Please…” you ground your hips against him and tugged at the short hairs on his head, eliciting a quiet moan from him. His hands found your waist and squeezed, shoving the fabric of your dirtied flannel out of the way, and you felt those big, calloused hands on your skin, and if your panties weren’t already ruined, they sure were now. “I need to feel you…” you whispered into his ear before giving it a soft nibble.  
“It’s too dangerous,” he argued unconvincingly.  
“I can be quiet if you can.”

 **2013**  
_**And we can run away // Swimming in the sunlight everyday // Paradise, it's in your eyes // Green like american money**_  
You and Dean were packing up to leave the bunker. You knew you couldn’t possibly stay there without Sam anymore. “So, what’s the plan?” you wondered aloud. He’d been quiet the last few days.  
“Let’s run away to a beach.” His words triggered a memory of a dream from long ago. A dream you’d never told him about.  
“What makes you say that?” you inquired.  
“I’ve never been to a beach before. I think we deserve it. We closed the gates of Hell. The Angels are locked in Heaven. We took out a few Alphas. This is as close as we get to paradise as far as I’m concerned.”  
“Dean… I know this is nowhere near paradise for you. Not without Sam, not without Cas. Especially not without hunting.”  
Dean sighed and backed up into the recliner, slumping into it. You walked around the bed and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and wrapping your arms around his neck. “I didn’t think it would end like this,” he croaked. “I thought I could save him, both of them.”  
You pressed your forehead against his. “I know,” you whispered. “I’m so sorry…”  
Dean shook his head. “No. This isn’t your fault. It’s mine. I’m the one that couldn’t save anyone.” A single tear slipped down his face.  
“Don’t say that. You saved me. Plenty of times,” you argued.  
“Doesn’t count when it was my ass that put you in danger to begin with,” he muttered.  
“Shhh.” You pressed your lips to his and his hands made their way to your hips. “I’m a big girl. I was a hunter when we met. I made my own decisions.”  
He finally looked up at you with those green eyes that matched the money you hustled to survive off of. “Let’s go get a bungalow by a beach. Take some time off,” he told you.  
“Dean Winchester wants to take a vacation? On a beach? With me?” you teased.  
“We were in Purgatory together for a year. I think that earns you the Winchester name.” His voice was solemn, but proud.  
“I love you, Dean,” you confessed.  
He finally smiled a genuine smile. “I love you, [Y/N].”


End file.
